I Am The Night
Season 2 Episode 21 On the anniversary of the death of his parents, Batman sits in the Batcave, tired. Alfred points out that he hasn't eaten or slept for a while but Batman says the problem isn't his body, but his spirit. He checks the newspaper and discovers that the Penguin's conviction was overturned due to a technicality. Seeing this only makes Batman wonder if he's really doing any good. Alfred assures him that he is, but Batman claims that in spite of what he's done, the war against crime continues. Alfred gives Batman a package and sadly watches as he leaves. Meanwhile, a young boy asks a couple people for some bus fare which he recieves. Taking the money, he happily walks away claiming, "it works every time." As he walks along he sees a child wearing a Batman costume and scoffs at it. To this boy, Batman is a joke. Out in Crime Alley, Leslie Thompkins accompanies Batman to place roses on the spot where his parents were gunned down. Batman tells her that he keeps wondering if it should be the last time. Leslie tries to assure him he's doing the right thing but Batman still argues against it. Meanwhile, the boy, Wizard, is assaulted by a couple of thugs that demand payment for allowing him to work the corner. Wizard claims that he doesn't have the money so the thugs prepare to kill him. Batman stops them with ease but Wizard is ungrateful and one of the thugs falls on the roses in memory of Bruce's parents. Angered, Batman takes Wizard and heads him over to Leslie to take into the Mitchell Street Mission. Unfortunately, the fight makes Batman late for a police raid that turned out to be a setup and in the battle that takes place, Commissioner Gordon is severely wounded by mob-boss Jimmy "the Jazzman" Peake. Although Batman apprehends him, the damage has been done: Gordon's life hangs by a thread. Gordon is taken to the hospital and Batman visits him feeling guilty over his failure to make it to the crime scene first. Barbara Gordon doesn't blame Batman for her father's condition, but Harvey Bullock does. Sadly, Batman decides that Bullock's words are the ones he should listen to. Returning to the Batcave, Batman destroys his forensics equipment and screams in dispair. While Batman is wallowing in selfpitty, Jazzman is sent to Stonegate Penitentiary until his case can go to trial. Jazzman is not at all happy about this and knows that there's more than enough evidence against him. A flunky of his tells him that there's a way out of prison and Gotham, but first, Jazzman wants revenge on Gordon, the man who cought him once before. Worried about Bruce, who has been moping around for three days, Alfred calls Dick Grayson to try and comfort him. Dick tries to talk to Batman, but his dispare is too great, since he has come to see Gordon as much more than a friend, possibly a surrogate father figure. Batman wonders about whom else will be a victim of his failures. As far as Batman's concerned, if he dies, there is no regret, but if someone else dies as a result of his actions, it's unforgivable. What's worse is that he's become little more than a marketing item for the tourist trade. Cought up in his despair, Batman decides that it may be time to quit. Things take a turn for the worse when the Jazzman escapes from Stonegate through the sewers and heads for the hospital to finish Gordon. Learning that Jazzman has escaped, Dick goes to see Barbara and her father. Barbara is worried but Dick insists that only Batman can save Gordon. However, when he tells Bruce about it, Bruce refuses to even respond. Dick, fed up of his pleas falling on deaf ears, suits up as Robin to hunt the Jazzman down. Batman however, comes to his senses at the last minute after realizing just how much danger his friend is already in, and stops Robin, determined to go after the Jazzman himself. The Jazzman arrives at the hospital with a gun, and knocks a window cleaner out to steal his platform. He raises it until he is level with the window of Gordon's room, and prepares to finish the sleeping commissioner off with another gunshot. Fortunately, Batman arrives just in time and a violent fight ensues. Batman throws the Jazzman through the window and into the hospital room, where he pushes Barbara and the security guard aside and raises his gun once more. Barbara shields her father with her own body, but Batman throws a throwing star directly into the gun just as the Jazzman fires, causing the bullet to backfire and destroy the gun, injuring the Jazzman's hand. Bullock bursts in with more guards, and the Jazzman is re-captured just as Gordon wakes up, much to Batman, Barbara and Bullock's relief. Gordon tells Batman that they have to keep fighting and cannot give up. He tells Batman that he wanted to be like him, a hero. Batman tells him that he is a hero and leaves with a renewed spirit. On his way home, Batman bumps into Wizard again, only to learn that this time he has reformed and is now heading back home, mostly because of what Batman did for him, and he thanks the Dark Knight warmly. Realizing how much good he has truly done, and can still do, Batman overlooks the city he has vowed to protect with a newfound sense of purpose. Quotes ' '''Alfred: '''Master Bruce, are you all right, sir? '''Batman: '''I'm tired, Alfred. '''Alfred: '''Well I shouldn't wonder, you've taken no meals today, and I can't recall when you last slept. '''Batman: '''A weary body can be dealt with, but a weary spirit, that's something else. Sometimes old friend, I wonder if I'm really doing any good out there. '''Alfred: '''How can you doubt it? The lives you've saved, the criminals you've brought to justice. '''Batman: '''I've put out a few fires yes, won a few battles, but the war goes on Alfred, on and on... '''Leslie Thompkins: '''You seem quieter than usual tonight. ' ' '''Batman: '''Every year I come here and wonder if it should be the last time, if I should put the past behind me, try and lead a normal life. '''Leslie Thompkins: 'Santayana says, those who forget the past are condemed to repeat it. Batman: '''He also said a fanatic is someone who redoubles his efforts while losing sight of his goal. '''Leslie Thompkins: '''Aren't you going home? It's almost three A.M. '''Batman: '''Promises to keep, Leslie, I have promises to keep. '''Harvey Bullock: '''Hey! Where you goin'? This ain't over yet, outlaw! Ya hear me? I ain't talkin' law! I'm talkin' you and me! '''Batman: '''I should have been there. '''Dick Grayson: '''You can't be everywhere. '''Batman: '''I let him down. '''Dick Grayson: '''Yuo're being too hard on yourself. '''Batman: '''He's a friend. More than a friend. Jim Gordon is the same age my father would have been if he hadn't.. Now he's hanging by a thread. If I had gotten there five minutes sooner... '''Dick Grayson: '''You're only human, you do all one man can do, more than any man is expected to do. '''Batman: '''I chose this life. I used the night, I became the night, sooner or later I'll go down. It might be the Joker, or Two-Face, or just some punk who gets lucky. My decision. No regrets. But I can't let anyone else pay for my mistakes. '''Dick Grayson: '''Jim Gordon's a cop, Bruce. He knows the risks. '''Batman: '''How long before I let someone else I care about down? Leslie, Alfred, you? When all is said and done, how much good have I accomplished? They sell t-shirts of me! I've become a cliche! More good for the tourist trade than the streets! '''Dick Grayson: '''This city would fall apart without you. '''Batman: '''Maybe. Maybe not. When you look too long into the abyss, the abyss looks back through you. Maybe it's time for Batman to return to the night that spawned him before anyone else gets hurt! '''Dick Grayson: '''You've got to pull yourself out of this, Bruce. The Jazzman broke out of Stonegate. He's gone to ground somewhere in Gotham. You know he'll find a way to get to Gordon (Bruce Wayne ignores him). Ok, then I'm going after him. You tought me everything I know about crime fighting Bruce, but the most important lesson was to never give up! (Dick suits up as Robin and gets ready to go after the Jazzman) (Batman comes up behind him) '''Batman: '''No Dick, this is my hunt. '''Commissioner Gordon: '''Got to keep fighting. Never stop. What I try to live by. Maybe if I'd been younger, I could've been a like you. Always wanted to be a hero. '''Batman: '''You are a hero, Jim. '''Wizard: '''Y'know, I was kinda hopin' I'd run into you. I'd been in those places like where you left me before. Heard the rap, wasn't impressed. But this time, it made sense. Maybe I was ready to hear it. So I'm heading back home. I guess I kinda owe it to you, Batman. You probably saved my life. '''Special Notes '''The police dispatch mentions the "corner of Adams and O'Neil." This is a refrence to the comic book artist/writer team of Neal Adams and Dennis O' Neil. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series